Borderline Reunion
by LanaLlama
Summary: Wind toyed with her hair as she spoke, blowing it across her face and giving York the strong urge to step forward and tuck it behind her ear, like they did in those cute romance movies. - A small York/Carolina drabble that was the result of an Omegle rp with a friend-


**AN: **Gosh, when do I ever write something and not put an author's note down?  
Ha, I think the only things I need to mention are these:  
This was a result of an Omegle rp with a friend.  
aaaaand I need to put out thanks to Austin, whose account on here I've never been told of because he's a complete butt and doesn't share anything with me; he kind of wrote half of this, and I edited it a little to fit my style.

* * *

His eyes were deceiving him, it couldn't be her. York blinked and shook his head, yet she was still there.

"Carolina?" He whispered her name, hardly daring to believe that she was real, and standing before him. "Carolina, please tell me that's you?" The redhead turned, spun to face him, revealing that beautiful face he knew and loved so well, painted with an adorable confusion. York thought seeing her again would bring in waves of guilt for what had happened between them, yet, it was still so easy to face her.

"Y-Y-York?" She stuttered his name out, just as unsure and cautious as he.

"Yeah." He breathed his response out in relief, taking a few steps forward, wondering just how they had managed to find each other in the chaos of this war.

"Carolina, I was so worried!" He felt absolutely no shame in expressing his fear to her; it was great that he could still feel that way with her around.

Wind toyed with her hair as she spoke, blowing it across her face and giving York the strong urge to step forward and tuck it behind her ear, like they did in those cute romance movies.

"No need to worry York, I can handle myself, and you know it." Only the fear of her snapping his arm held him at a distance. Typical of her though, to not want others to worry.

"You were flung off a cliff Carolina!" It's not like she needed telling. Carolina knew better than anyone what had happened to her, but the fact the she was still so like herself and making no big deal of something huge almost painted a smile on York's face. It took a lot of his willpower for him to keep a straight face and add in a calmer tone. "I have a right to be worried." There was little else he could defend himself with.

For the first time since he had met her, Carolina's gaze was the one to drop. "I kind of hoped that you would stop worrying." She admitted in a small voice, her confidence seemingly plummeting. "Guess I'm an idiot too sometimes." Carolina insulting herself didn't sit well with York, not one little bit. No one could insult someone so remarkable and get away with it. Taking two more steps forward so that they were almost touching, he gently placed his fingertips under her chin and lifted her head to face him.

"Hey, you're not an idiot." Her eyes chose not to meet his like he had hoped. "Well, you are for dumping me, but that goes for anyone." He had to fall back onto his humor to get what he wanted.

"Can't really dump someone when you were never really together." The corners of her lips lifted upwards ever so slightly "But, I…..I know what you mean." Her eyes seemed to flicker around them, as though nervous of something creeping up on them. They danced across the windows, never staying still for long.

"But how could I not worry?" He questioned her, trying to keep her focused.

York's concern was brushed away easily, with a small shake of her head. "You don't have to. I'll be fine. I always am." He blinked once, trying to discern the different tones in her voice.

"You sound kind of pissed." As if that wasn't obvious enough

"You would be too if someone threw you off a cliff!" Carolina gritted her teeth and growled at him, doing a complete 360. "At least I was prepared;" She sighed. "I had my grappling hook and wasn't too hurt."

He breathed out in relief. "Thank goodness, I thought you were gone forever." York still held a strong urge to just step forward and envelop her in his arms, but his favourite red-head could probably still punch much harder than him; so York settled on sating his curiousity.  
"What exactly did Maine do to you?" his words were spoken with a deep set frown, and concern. "I couldn't exactly see from where I stood….but, it uh, it looked like he…."

"He took them," was all she had to say to still his awkward question. "It's just too quiet without them"

"Both of them?" He asked in surprise. "Why would he-"

"I don't know," She frowned, as if considering whether or not to say something. Then, in a hesitant tone, "Are you still with her?"

York's gaze gravitated from her to the ground. "Please don't be mad…"

"I.. I'm not, I guess," she said with a sigh.

He exhaled in relief and finally stepped forward to wrap her in a hug. Carolina gave a small frown, but after a moments hesitation returned the gesture.

York eventually released her from his hug to catch her eye. "We aren't doing this for fun, you know?"

"Yeah.. Yeah, I know. I get that."

He continued to hold her gaze with nothing but his pure sincerity. "Do you still trust him? The Director?" There was a large pause before Carolina replied.

"He didn't send anyone to look for me." She blinked and cast her eyes down once more.

York frowned slightly. "Everyone thought you were dead, Carolina." He resisted the urge to tell her how much it had hurt to believe that. She scowled with a sudden fierceness in her eyes.

"Are you trying to side with him?"

"No!" He replied quickly, then a more quiet "No."

"Good. Then shut up."

"He doesn't des-.." He bit off his train of thought at her blunt refusal of the discussion and gave a subdued "Okay."

Carolina hesitated a moment, then muttered, "I don't think I could ever trust him. He's… Well, even if he's exactly what he says he is, I can't.. he wanted me to hurt you." she struggled quite obviously with her attempt at getting her words out. "If he's anything, it's an idiot."

"Yeah? Does that make you an idiot for doing as he said?" York grinned to himself at making headway. She slowly smiled.

"Yeah, I guess it does. Ever tell anyone I admitted that, and you're going to wish I had killed you back there." Things weren't exactly normal between them, but York felt an overwhelming relief at being able to still get a joke out of her.

He gave her one of his trademark smirks. "Oh, come on! I could take you any day." He taunted her quite obviously.

"Uh-huh. Sure you could," Carolina replied, clearly in disagreeance.

"Come ooonn!" He nudged her with his shoulder. "You know it's true." His arrogance almost made her want to laugh... almost.

"Don't push your luck, moron." A short pause followed before she added in an uneasy, uncharacteristic, "Did you keep it?"

"The lighter? Give me a little credit, I'm not that stupid, of course I did!" York scoffed, as though it should have been the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, right, of course you did." If York wasn't mistaken, he thought he detected a hint of relief. "Yeah.. I'm going to need that back." He gave her a smile.

"Oh yeah? You're gonna have to come get it then!" We waggled his eyebrows at her suggestively and took a few steps back.. She quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Seriously?"

"If you want it back.." he emphasized this with one of his patented grins and a small shrug of his shoulders. She rolled her eyes.

"You are such a child."

Carolina started to turn away before pouncing on him, sending them both crashing to the ground."Fine!" She fumbled with his pockets, searching for the object in question with a gleeful look in her eyes. "Give it here, then!"

York chuckled. "You know, I normally have to buy a girl dinner first to get to this part."

She scowled back, "Oh, cut it out." and hit him lightly after each disapproving word. With a huff, she gave up on the pockets and crossed her arms.

"Where is it?"

With a huge grin, York reached behind her ear and pulled it out, his smile toying with her already fluttering heart. "Here, of course!" Before she could grab it, he pulled back. "But what do I get in return?"

He received a dry look that clearly masked a smile. "Well, I could always just take it from you."

"But that's not as fun, and you know it," he smiled genuinely, adoring the feeling of joy he earned from this light-hearted banter.

"Oh yeah? What would you consider more fun?" He lifted his arms to pull her head closer.

"Perhaps some of this?"

York closed his eyes, leaning in for a kiss, but just as he made contact, she pulled back. His eyes shot open to see what happened but instead of her, found himself sitting upright in his cot. Tex glanced over from hers.

"You alright?"

His gaze dropped with a reluctant sigh. "Yeah, fine."


End file.
